mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 03 Episode 23 Matt Evans
(073) The Super Show Season 3 Episode 23: Matt Evans Generic Intro: Jim Henson's Characters Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Everyone knows that my father performed Kermit the Frog on The Super Show. But he also did a lot of other characters. He performed the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Waldorf & Link Hogthrob. Link Hogthrob is actually one voice that I remember very well. As a kid, whenever my dad did some stereotypical fatherly chore, like carving the Thanksgiving turkey, that would be the voice he would use. I guess when the character of this pompous, not-too-bright pig came along, he figured well that voice would fit just perfectly. See if you can tell which characters are my father's voices in this next episode of The Super Show. Cold Open Scooter peers in the dressing room at the old west. Matt Evans wonders what is this target doing in the dressing room. Matt Evans could even feel more "at Home On The Range", the missiles exploding around him & he starts grin. Opening Theme Lavendar Cowboy Am: Are these seats taken? S&W: No! Take 'em! (They Chuckle) Gonzo's Trumpet When Gonzo blows his trumpet, it sounds like a horse's whinny Stage Curtain Kermit dressed up as a cowboy welcoming the viewers & introduces the show as "The Super Cowboy Show" with our lovely guest star Matt Evans, making a few western jokes which a Pumpkin Cowboy Am protests to. Kermit introduces the opening number Opening Number: Blue Skies Gopher sings "Blue Skies" with the chorus of Prairie Dogs from poping from the Gopher holes Balcony Waldorf: How'd you like that song by those prairie dogs? Statler: Now there's a number I could go-fer (They Chuckle) Statler: Gopher! Prairie dog! Backstage When Kermit complains about Gladys The Cow & Nasty Jack backstage, he's informed by Clementine, Clementine says that "some fella by the name of Rogers ordered them. Scooter tells Kermit that they're for the closing number. Fozzie Bear then shares a few bad cow joke... which the cows love Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the country music star Mr. Matt Evans Musical Number: Old Skyball Paint In the ranch setting, Slim Wilson plays the guitar Matt Evans, Several AM Cowboys, Link Hogthrob, Spencer Liff & Shira Roth gathers around by singing "Old Skyball Paint", while Beauregard plays the harmonica Balcony Statler: That Matt Evans is a good country singer Waldorf: Yep, but it does any of those country tunes S&W: Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho Statler: La, La, La (Statler Chuckles) Backstage Forgetful Jones tells Floyd about the cowboys who have kicked him out of his dressing room. When Floyd tells Forgetful to get tough with them, we discover he's already rode Buster The Horse on his tractor & was branded with his horse, Buster The Horse Forgetful Jones: Come on Buster, Giddy Yap, Let's go do the Horse Hurdles race Floyd & Kermit watch the horses Gallop Super Show Sports Louis Kazagger reports on The Horse Hurdles race. The Horses gallop & jumping over the hurdles very fast. Until Forgetful Jones crosses the finish line & Clementine & the Cowboys cheers for him. Balcony Waldorf: Did you see that horse gallop fast. Statler: Forgetful made a fast horse race. (Statler Chuckles) Backstage Kermit tells Forgetful that he did it good. Matt Evans tells Kermit that he wants to do "Deep In The Heart Of Texas" backstage. Kermit: Sure, that's a good song that I remembered on The Muppet Show with Roy Rogers & Dale Evans, We can sing our song backstage Matt Evans gets out the banjo. Matt Evans gets to sing his country western song "Deep In The Heart Of Texas" with Kermit, as they gets joined in by Tiffany Burton, Tigger, Nasty Jack, Gonzo The Great, Danny Zavatsky & Megan Miyahira. (U.S. Spot) Four-Legged Friend In the old west, Forgettinest Jones & The Green AM Cowboy (who was called Rick) as cowpokes who were riding on buffalos riding on the west. Winnie The Pooh as The Masked Bear Announcer: Riding off into the old west, here comes The Masked Bear. Nasty Jack tells The Masked Bear that Bullets Barker is back in town today. Bullets Barker came to town in the old west to do the Rope Battle with Nasty Jack. The Masked Bear does mind if he can join them. So, The Masked Bear & Nasty Jack do the rope battle with Bullets Barker. So they twirl the ropes around & around very fast until the ropes came flying through the air to land on Bullets Barker. Bullets Barker lands on top of the ropes. Bullets Barkers loses the battle. The Masked Bear & Nasty Jack are winners of the Rope Battle. Snoopy gave The Masked Bear & Nasty Jack medals for winning the rope battle Balcony Waldorf: How did they do it? Statler: The bear & horse did their rope battles on this show Waldorf: Cool, they did their battles on every show (They Chuckle) Dressing Room Matt Evans & Kermit sing part of "Froggy Went A Courtin'" Then Matt tries to teach Kermit how to yodel along. Stage Curtain Billy Biggle introduces Christian Buenaventura & Michelle Montoys training the horse named Old Sky-Ball Paint going around the barrels Training Old Sky-Ball Paint Christian Buenaventura & Michelle Montoya are about to train Old Sky-Ball Paint by riding around the barrels. They use the rope to twirl around to train him. So, Old Sky-Ball Paint goes around the red, orange, yellow, green, blue & purple barrels without running over them. Forgetful Jones gave Old Sky-Ball Paint the medal for going around the barrels. Backstage Kermit liked that training act with Old Skyball Paint riding around the barrels. Old Sky-Ball Paint: Oh boy, I'd love that Kermit, Christian & Michelle trained me riding around these barrels on this wild west show tonight. Fozzie Bear tells Kermit that there were a herd of cows coming in for the closing number. Kermit says that they were a whole herd of these cows. Nasty Jack: I think I knew that Kermit, but I'd think that joke we've heard it too long enough, It's almost time for our closing number Kermit gathers the cows & Nasty Jack on-stage to get ready for the finale Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Matt Evans' western finale The Country Western Medley Sitting on a campfire at night. Matt Evans joined by AM Cowboys, Tiffany Burton, Billy Biggle, Spencer Liff, Danny Zavatsky, Michelle Montoya, Gladys The Cow, other cows, Nasty Jack & Forgetful Jones singing a medley of songs including "Hazy Mountains", "Alla En Rancho Grande".......... Then the lobster banditos & a Mexican Whatnot join the group briefly during "Rancho Grande". Then continue the medley with "Tumbling Tumbleweeds" & "Happy Trails To You". Onstage At Night Matt Evans enjoyed the show very much. Kermit asks Matt to say goodnight on his way. "Until we meet again on screen or in person, good night, good luck, and may the good Lord take a likin' to you" Closing Theme Cow: Boo!!!! Statler: Hooray! The cow said boo!!!! Cow: Hooray!! Hooray!! (Statler & Waldorf chuckle) Category:Super Show Episode Guide